powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokai Futakuchi-onna
'|妖怪フタクチオンナ|Yōkai Futakuchi-Onna|lit. "Two-mouthed Woman"}} was a negotiator Yokai made by Masakage Tsugomori. Her introdcuction credit also calls her "Two Mouthed Woman Futakuchi-Onna." Character History Created when a pair of glasses infected by Masakage's Sealing Shuriken, Futakuchi-onna was tasked by him to gain control of one of the OtomoNins. She suggested that the Ninningers may be targeted as well but her idea was rejected and Masakage threatens to destroy her if she dared to disobey her orders. After getting Rodeomaru under her control by making him sign her contract, the OtomoNin assisted a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro that attacked Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin and targeted Kinji to control him. Yakumo and Kasumi tried to negotiate with her and with Kasumi's tricks, Futakuchi-onna was tricked into freeing Kinji and Rodeomaru from her controls. Enraged by the betrayal, she tried to battle the core five Ninningers but in the end, defeated by Ninja Ichigeki and was not revived into a giant by Kyuemon Izayoi in the end. Futakuchi-onna was among ten Yokai who appeared alongside Kyuemon Izayoi and the Western Yokai Wolf Man to Kinji in his vision after he had transformed into reincarnation of the Wolf Man, all bearing his face. When Kinji overcame his fear and doubt, and thus his Yokai side, he used the Demon Sword Urasame to vanquish all the illusionary Yokai and return to the real world. Personality Futakuchi-onna acted herself in a similar way to a lawyer/negotiator. Profile *Infection object: Glasses *Favorite things: Buns *Favorite place: Meeting room *Attack power: 1/5 *Mysterious trick: 4/5 *Discussion: 5/5 Powers and Abilities ;Mind-controlling Contract :Futakuchi-onna's signature ability is to put the targeted people under her trance with signing her contracts that contained Yojutsu influences. ;Illusionary Environment :By emitting a flash from her eyes, she can create a meeting room environment to negotiate with other party. ;Manipulable Ponytails :Based on her folklore, Futakuchi-onna's ponytails are capable of moving under her will and even stretches. ;Superhuman Leap :Futakuchi-onna is capable of jumping into the size of a regular OtomoNin and landed safely without a sign of scratch. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Futakuchi-onna's suit actor is Satoshi Fujita. Notes *Her voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro also voices Akagi Towa (Cure Scarlet), the former secondary antagonist and one of the main characters of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Coincidentally, both series aired in the same airing block during Sunday mornings and Futakuchi-Onna's design somewhat resembles Twilight. **There is a slight irony in Futakuchi-onna appearing in this episode: in the Pretty Cure episode that aired in this same block, Twilight finds the Princess Perfume meant for her, which will ultimately transition her from her evil identity to her true heroic identity of Cure Scarlet; while at the same time, Futakuchi-onna appears to have a good identity that is hiding her true evil one. *Like Yokai Kasha, she is the second yokai to be not enlarged in the end. *Futakuchi-onna is similar to Hitomidama from the 33rd Super Sentai Samurai Sentai Shinkenger as both were able to take control of both a Ranger and a Sentai Mecha to do their bidding. * While her PR counterpart is Jabberon, Futakuchi-onna's plan to take control of the Mecha/Megazord as well as the resulting Mecha battle was used by Cosmo Royale. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' See Also External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Futakuchi-onna Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Female Sentai Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles